The term “wheel” is used herein to mean an assembly comprising a hub, a disk, and a rim. In aircraft wheels that are designed to co-operate with a brake, an inside volume underlying the rim and defined by the disk serves to receive the disks of the brake. Those of the disks that turn with the wheel, known as rotor disks, generally have peripheral notches that receive bars secured to the wheel for the purpose of driving the disks by the effect of the obstacle connections formed in this way. The bars extend in planes that contain the axis of the wheel, under the rim and close to the inside face thereof.
Several types of bar are known. In some wheels, tenons that are formed integrally with the wheel project under the rim. The tenons receive bars that are essentially of channel-section and that are fitted astride the tenons. That disposition is simple to implement. Nevertheless, the presence of tenons makes machining the inside face of the rim more complicated, since it can no longer be turned.
In other wheels, the bar has a body terminated at a first end by a finger that penetrates into an orifice in the disk, said orifice extending parallel to the axis of rotation of the wheel, and the bar being formed at its opposite end with an orifice that is adapted to receive a screw that extends radially through a tab or a skirt formed integrally with the rim and projecting outwards therefrom, thereby increasing the overall size of the wheel. The bolt fastening the bar contributes to taking up braking forces and therefore needs to be dimensioned accordingly. In addition, the ends of the bars that carry such bolts are exposed, as specified in documents GB 1 302 216 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,731 A, and DE 1 266 067 B.